


we might as well just kiss and break the tension

by starciti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Stress Relief, and victor wishes he would go to bed, in which yuuri questions his entire existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starciti/pseuds/starciti
Summary: “What were you thinking about, then?”Yuuri wants to brush him off, to think of something on the spot or to just shut down the conversation entirely. But he glances up at the source of his thoughts, the golden ring wrapped around his finger that glitters even though there’s no light, and he knows that that’s not an option.“I was thinking about the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri admits after a beat of silence, in which he had taken the moment to breathe deeply. “and about what might happen if I don’t win gold.”Yuuri has always been one to assume the worst in a situation, so he tries his best not to let his thoughts run free too often. But the night before the Grand Prix Final, when sleep evades him not for the first time, he can't quite manage to keep his worries away.Luckily, his fiancee is more than willing to help. Even though itisthree in the morning.





	we might as well just kiss and break the tension

**Author's Note:**

> i... i really don't know when i wrote this. i know it was before the series ended, because i didn't know if yuuri ended up winning gold at the time, but that was a long time ago!!! holy heckie!!!  
> anyways, i found this while lookin through my old documents and decided it wasn't too bad? it was supposed to be part of a kissfic much like my iwaoi one, but... that was never going to happen, so i figured i might as well post this one, lmao  
> the prompt for this little scene was labeled as a 'de-stress kiss'! from what i can remember this is pretty accurate to how things were during the end of the series, what with all the events going on, but if some things are a bit off, i hope you can forgive me! this was also the only time i wrote either of these characters, so... rip?  
> happy reading!

Yuuri can’t sleep.

Sleep always manages to elude him on nights that prelude competitions, after all, and the night prior to the Cup of China’s free skate had made that clear enough. It’s happened since he began skating, and it’s always been for the same reason — he starts thinking about tomorrow’s program, and then he starts thinking about all the jumps and steps and combinations in it, and by the time he thinks he’s gone over every single way he could manage to mess up this performance, it’s morning, and he hasn’t slept a bit.

Tonight, though, tonight is different. Tonight, he’s thinking about something else.

“Yuuri.”

Victor’s voice is the same as ever — smooth, drawn out, and somehow both annoying and comforting at the same time. Yuuri’s response is the same as ever, too, as he bites back a gasp while every muscle in his body tenses up. He doesn’t even come close to relaxing when Yuuri feels Victor snake his arms around his waist and press his hands flat against his stomach, pushing back until Yuuri’s pressed to Victor’s chest. Victor buries his nose against the crook of his neck, and Yuuri doesn’t pretend not to shiver at the feeling of the Russian’s breath on his skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor says again, gentler and quieter this time — though Yuuri knows that the fact that Victor’s mouth is buried against his neck is mostly to blame. “you’re making that face again.”

Yuuri looks back just as Victor opens his eyes, and he gets the full force of the emotion held in those crystalline pools of blue — Victor’s eyes are clouded with drowsiness, but alight with such an overwhelming amount of concern that it makes Yuuri’s chest ache in an unfamiliar way.

Yuuri realizes with a start that Victor’s waiting for a response, and he quickly tries to swallow back the lump of emotion in his throat, though it doesn’t work well.

“What – what face?” Yuuri curses the way his voice shakes as he manages to trip over the underwhelming _two words_ he had tried to respond with. Victor’s eyes don’t even blink, but Yuuri doesn’t miss the way his lips pull down into a pout — he has to try his hardest not to squirm at the feeling of it on his neck, after all.

“The face you make when you flub your jumps,” Victor says bluntly, though not unkindly. The way he says it doesn’t make Yuuri flinch any less, but the soft kiss he presses against the skin of Yuuri’s neck does make him freeze. “The face you make when you’re thinking.”

Yuuri swallows thickly and tries very hard to ignore the feeling of Victor’s lips moving against his neck. “I… guess I was thinking.”

“Overthinking, you mean.” Victor corrects with a smile that manages to annoy Yuuri more than anything. At least he decides to finally show Yuuri some mercy, as he shifts his position so that he’s resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder instead. Yuuri turns his head away from Victor in spite, but can’t find it within himself to be mad at him.

“No. Just thinking.”

Victor gives a soft hum as he shifts yet again, moving so his arms are firmly wrapped around Yuuri’s midsection. Yuuri, despite himself, finds himself leaning back into his embrace — their conversation may be tense, but Yuuri knows that it’s near impossible for him to feel uncomfortable in Victor’s arms.

“What were you thinking about, then?”

Yuuri wants to brush him off, to think of something on the spot or to just shut down the conversation entirely. But he glances up at the source of his thoughts, the golden ring wrapped around his finger that glitters even though there’s no light, and he knows that that’s not an option.

“I was thinking about the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri admits after a beat of silence, in which he had taken the moment to breathe deeply. “and about what might happen if I don’t win gold.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, his words punctuated by a soft huff against the bare skin of Yuuri’s neck. “you know that working yourself up over winning won’t do you any good. Every skater knows that.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, his mouth suddenly dry. His hands are shaky, but he forces them to slide across the bed and grip at Victor’s anyways, pulling his hands away from his stomach just enough so that he can grip at them. “that’s not what I’m thinking about.”

Victor frowns.

“Yuuri, what are you — oh.” Victor catches himself off guard in the middle of his sentence, and Yuuri almost huffs out a laugh at it, even though it’s the exact wrong time to. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says tightly. “oh.”

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence, and it takes every fiber of Yuuri’s being to not bury his face in the pillow and literally never look up. It’s only when the silence is beginning to become unbearable, and Yuuri is considering if it’s too late to get up and run away from all of this, that Victor speaks.

“Yuuri, you really are dumb sometimes,” Victor says, and Yuuri would have flinched, if it weren’t for the fond tone of voice the words were spoken in. “worrying yourself over the smallest of things…”

Victor slides his arms away and sits up slowly, striking up a deep sense of panic within Yuuri that he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He turns to face him, because he should at least be able to _see_ Victor if he’s going to leave him forever, and asks —

“Victor, what are you —”

And then Victor’s kissing him.

He’s always threatened to kiss Yuuri, when he got too worked up, but it’s not until now that he follows through with it. Yuuri has more to say, but his resolve to say it is gone with the wind the moment he feels Victor’s lips against his own. Instead, he lets his eyes fall shut as Victor presses a hand against his back and pulls him up towards him — up and up until they’re all but pressed against each other, their lips never once breaking apart.

“I _love_ you, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice is breathless, when he finally pulls away, but Yuuri doesn’t miss what he says.

Yuuri’s heard those words come out of Victor’s mouth before, but the unbridled sincerity with which he says them now makes his chest _ache._ He must look bewildered, maybe something akin to a gaping fish, because Victor laughs softly and presses another soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

“I love you,” Victor repeats, his voice spoken softly against Yuuri’s cheek, to which he kisses as well. “whether you win gold or not. Maybe we won’t get married, but there’s always next year, isn’t there?”

Yuuri does flinch that time, but it’s more from shock than anything else. Victor, of course, just smiles, as he always does. He gently loops his arms back around Yuuri’s waist and tugs him back down to the bed, and rests his head on the pillows, just behind Yuuri’s.

“Gold medal or not, Yuuri, I promise that I love you,” Victor murmurs against his hair. “remember that, alright?”

Yuuri’s throat is thick with emotions he can’t find the words to express, and he can feel the corners of his eyes starting to sting. Knowing that he absolutely does _not_ want to explain to Victor why he’s crying, he hastily feels around for Victor’s hand and then clutches it tightly, his thumb lingering a bit too long on the band that wraps around Victor’s finger.

“Thank you,” Yuuri gasps, and it’s not what he meant to say, but he knows that he means it, so it’s fine. Victor must think the same thing, for he hums contently and kisses the back of Yuuri’s head.

“No need to thank me.”

Yuuri wants to argue that there’s absolutely a need to thank him, that Victor has done _so much_ for him, and he can’t even begin to express how thankful he is — but he knows that Victor would only chide him for that. Instead, he says something he knows he means.

“I love you, Victor.” he says, without a hint of hesitation.

Victor smiles against his back, and for the first time that night, Yuuri smiles with him.

“I love you, too, my Yuuri.”

In the morning, Victor complains about how his arm is asleep from Yuuri lying on it all night, but when Yuuri catches the hint of a smile that tugs at his lips when he speaks, he doesn’t have the heart to pretend not to laugh at him.

**Author's Note:**

> see you next level, space cowboy.....


End file.
